Lloyd
Lloyd, or Loid is a canon character from the Nintendo video game Mother 1/EarthBound Zero. He is applied for on Dimensional Clash by DanMat6288, and he tends to hang around his roleplayer's fanon character, Rico Johnson most often while staying on the island. Background Lloyd is an American boy from the town of Merrysville. He attends Twinkle Elementary where he had no friends growing up and was constantly picked on. Because of this, Lloyd often hid in trash cans to avoid bullies. One day, a boy his age with psychic powers named Ninten found him in the trash can. Ninten managed to gain the boy genius' trust when he brought him a bottle rocket from the Sweet Little's Factory. Lloyd then accompanied Ninten on his journey to drive away the alien Giegue, helping him return a hat to a girl named Anna in the town of Snowman along the way. At one point of their adventure, Lloyd had to be left behind; in his place was rough and buff gang leader Teddy. But Lloyd wasn't down for the count yet. He was eventually able to track his friends down just in time to fix the motor boat to Eve. When they finally faced Giegue, the only thing that made him yield defeat was singing the song his human mother sang to him! Ninten and Lloyd have been friends ever since. But then one day, Ninten disappeared. A short time afterwards, Lloyd vanished onto Dimensional Island--the same place Ninten went--as well. But due to time fluxuations, Lloyd arrived on the island well over a year after Ninten did. Lloyd knows Ninten has come to the island thanks to the things he's heard from other people there, as did another boy who looking eerily like him named Ness, but so far he hasn't seen either anywhere. Wait, what if this "Ness" is actually an evil doppelganger sent by Giegue to capture Ninten!? O_O Roles in Dimensional Clash Arrival When Lloyd appeared on Dimensional Island, met up with a boy with the same psychic powers as Ninten named Rico Johnson. Rico was the one who explained to Lloyd what the island was. Personality Lloyd is a shy, nerdy little kid, though you probably could've figured that much out for yourself. He is however fiercely loyal to whomever considers him a friend... Ninten being the first to do so. Lloyd has proven himself to be very intelligent and quite cunning in some situations. However, his common sense isn't always there, but he gets by. Lloyd has a freaky love of explosives, which is how he and Ninten met. Weapons Lloyd utilizes various lasers and bottle rockets. He normally gets these from factories such has the Sweet Little's Factory, though he can build them himself with the proper raw materials if need be. Skills Lloyd is a very intelligent boy, capable of building and utilizing a wide variety of mechanical devices. On the flip side, though, he is fairly weak and often picked on for this. Fortunately, another skill of his is the ability to turn a trash can into a hiding place. Trivia *Lloyd likes doughnuts. =D Category:Canon characters Category:EarthBound characters Category:Males Category:Good characters Category:DanMat6288's applicants Category:Humans